


I’m A Realist.

by Kitty_Canary



Series: The Road of Fate [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Canary/pseuds/Kitty_Canary
Summary: Getting your heart involved only leads to pain. After receiving hard blows to their hearts neither want to take the chance of indulging in such kind of fleeting foolishness. There is after all more to life than the temporary high that involves the heart.Alternate Universe, All Human





	1. History Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking tentative steps in this world of writing.

**MB age 8**

Magnus tightly held onto Dot’s hand and pulled her along. They had to get home as fast as they could.

Mom had implicitly told him that they had to leave before the clock struck 3pm.

“Slow down,” his sister whined,”I have shorter legs,”

“Okay, Okay,” he huffed slowing his pace just a little to accommodate his younger sister’s shorter stride.

He wished he had a wrist watch so he could know if they were going to reach their mother on time.

They had a very small window to get away from That Man.

He saw the grey ford as they turned into their street.

Their mother was in the back seat craning her neck, she gave him a relieved smile when she caught sight of them. They weren’t late!

“Get on my back,” he commanded Dot as he crouched down on his haunches.

She hopped onto his back firmly wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Magnus broke into a run. Their mom threw open the car door and Magnus dove in with Dot still on his back.

The car door was slammed shut behind them and they were off.

“Where are we going,?” Dot sobbed scared by the two strangers in the front seat and the speeding car.

“Away from here forever,” their mother whispered hugging them close.

*****

**MB Age 10**

They were happy and free for two years.

But ten days ago their luck had finally run out ... He had found them.

They had been so careful.

But somehow he had found them anyway.

Thankfully he was dead now.

Suicide by cop the adults called it.

He was finally gone from their life forever.

But so was their mom. Because of her bravery That man hadn’t been able to harm either of the children. Despite her small stature she had fought him off like a lioness, protecting her cubs. She had protected them till her last dying breath. 

Magnus kissed her forehead before they closed the casket.

Zachariah and Adele led Dot and him back to their car.

Magnus felt nothing as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Adele held Dot as they sobbed. For a sister and mother gone too soon.

Magnus stared out of the window with unseeing eyes at the passing view.

He felt numb.

******

He hated school tremendously. His scrawny build and oriental ethnicity making him a target of constant bullying. He struggled in every aspect of his schooling. He acted up and lashed out at classmates as well as teachers. Leading to Zachariah and Adele being called into the principal’s office on more than one occasion.

Dot on the other hand flourished in school, her books became her best friends leading her into AP classes. Zachariah and Adele’s cars proudly displayed Honor Student bumper stickers thanks to her. He knew their mother would be so proud of Dot. He was proud that at least one of them was capable of fulfilling the dream she had held of higher education for them.

******

To channel his energy their adopted parents enrolled Magnus in after school activities which led to him participating in the Talent Show. His body responded to music the way fish took to water. 

He was initially afraid to tell Zachariah that he was interested in theatre and dancing. Knowing that he was going to keep hesitating Dot finally ratted him out to their guardians Zachariah was stunned by his talents and said all he needed was proper training. He also assuaged his worries by assuring him that not everyone’s talents lay in remembering theorems, balancing formulas, waxing eloquent about historical events and writing 1000 word essays in multiple languages. He now had tutors for school work while he attended classes for honing his talents.

******

15 years old and working in a Tv show.

He had been picked out of 80 hopefuls.

He had done it all because of his talent.

Zachariah’s name had gotten him the audition but his acting, singing and dancing skills had been the reason he had gotten the call back to do readings with the actors who had already been cast.

Especially his chemistry with the lead actress who was to play his older sister was phenomenal after two readings the directors applauded him and finalised his casting. ******

16 years old and being in love.

She is older, so beautiful.

How had he gotten so lucky? But they had to keep it a secret, he was still underage. Her reputation would be in tatters if anyone found out.

******

19 years old, teenage heart throb, but he was bored of the stupid movies and shows he was being offered. All of them idiotic, nonsensical, fluff, feel-good crap. He needed something he could truly sink his teeth into.

Finally he swallowed his pride and asked Zachariah for help. And boy did Zachariah deliver. When the mini series aired he lost a sizeable chunk of his teen fans but the older audience and critics loved him. His potrayal of a sweet quiet sophomore undergrad who is actually a sociopath and a serial killer, targeting older gay men who solicited his companionship, stunned everyone. The critics who had scoffed and doubted the director’s sanity at his casting for such a phenomenal multilayered nuanced character had to eat their words and then some when the series aired. Safe to say this spelled a turning point in his career.

*******

Her jealousy was what did it. She was aging out as his star was steadily rising; she just couldn’t take it. Now she wanted to go public. Unfortunately for her he had recognised her for the conniving bitch she was so he chucked her out of his life like yesterday’s garbage figuratively as well as literally.

*******

**MB age 26 years**

After 3 more failed relationships he decided that love wasn’t for him. He was tired of being used. His career would be his only Love, now and for the foreseeable future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **AL age 10**  
Alec looked at the boy who had come to live with them. He had the shiniest blond hair he had ever seen. So soft, smooth and silky too. His eyes were so different the right was all blue but the left was half brown. Finally he had someone to play basketball and other outdoor sports with.

*********

** AL age 15  **

Alec watched as Jace kissed Kaelie goodbye.

His heart twinged but there was nothing he could do.

He wished sometimes that Jace had never come to live with them, but other times he was genuinely thankful for the younger boy’s presence as it took away his parents focus from on him, so they hadn’t yet found out his secret.

He shuddered to imagine what would happen when ... if they found out.

He was sure there was no one who would ever love him.

He had heard Mrs. Suthers say that being gay was a sin.

People who were gay were actually mentally unstable. Her proof a tv series she had seen a few years earlier. A young college student who kills men who show an interest in him.

Her harsh commentary pushed him deeper into his shell. He buried himself in school work his only extra curricular was archery that helped hone his concentration and focus his mind. He had also been taking MMA classes alongside Jace and Izzy; initially just so that he could be around Jace and have at least one thing that they could do together. Then it became an outlet for his bottled up frustration.

He did watch the Series that Mrs Suthers had used as an example of why no one should be allowed to be gay. 

After watching the movie he realised three things.

First, that the old biddy was just another bible thumping homophobe.

Second, the series was a an amazing thriller.

Third the actor who played the antagonist was brilliant.

After those 124 minutes Alec became a life long fan, he had developed a crush of massive proportion, and collecting any and every work that he acted in. Though went Izzy and Jace found his stash they teased him for weeks. 

*******

** AL age 16  **

Jace had family, an older brother a grandmother.

For the first time Jace was truly happy.

And his name wasn’t Jace Wayland it was Johnathan Christopher Herondale. He was the missing Herondale.

The 5 year old missing from the accident scene, the accident that claimed his parents life.

********

** AL age 18  **

Jace,his beautiful Jace, yes Jace was his.

Jace loved him back.

Initially he had thought it was just another one of Jace’s stupid rebellions to get on the adults’ nerves.

But it wasn’t.

After being rebuffed by Alec a few times Jace had finally broken down and declared his feelings for Alec in the middle of his Grandmother’s Fourth of July Garden Party in the Hamptons.

Mortified but elated at the same time Alec had reciprocated and they can kissed right there by the mini pastries in the middle of the rolling lawns. 

They had separated expecting fire and brimstone from their families instead they turned around to find identical teary jubilant smiles on the faces of the women of their families and received proud back pats from the men.

Some guests hurriedly left mumbling garbage but nobody cared for their opinion.

And as Imogen put it, it was “Good riddance to bad rubbish”

*********

** AL age 19 **

It was Jace’s graduation finally he would moving to college into the dorm where Alec had moved to the previous year. A painful year of separation for the young lovers filled with twice a day phone calls first thing in the morning and last thing at night. 

*********

** AL age 22  **

Alec’s college graduation party was a subdued affair simple and intimate. Jace had protested but Alec refused to budge because it just wasn’t him.

Jace was disappointed but also realised that asking his boyfriend to do something he wasn’t comfortable with was unfair. And his own was just a year away so they could do the bells and whistles then.

But right now the whole summer lay ahead of them yes Alec would be busy for part of it as his LSATs were coming up but that still gave them plenty of time to finally focus on just their relationship without any distractions.

*********

“Will you Johnathan Herondale, marry me Alexander Lightwood,”

“No, absolutely not Alec, I am not going to do that to you. No, no way no how. I am not going to destroy your life like that.”

“Jace, please. I love you. I truly want to marry you.” Alec pleaded on the verge of tears. “Get up off the floor. I can’t do this with you kneeling.Come hold me.”, the blonde requested opening his arms.

They lay cuddling for a few minutes, heavy pregnant silence surrounding them, arms surrounding each other exchanging hesitant kisses.

Finally Jace let out a steadying breathe and sat up letting go off of Alec.

Holding up hands indicating to Alec not to try to embrace him he squared his shoulders and spoke, “You have a long life ahead of you Alec. You also have a big loving heart. I cannot and will not allow you to waste that heart of yours,” the younger man said placing a hand over Alec’s painfully hammering heart. “You will find another chance, you will,” Jace declared firmly when Alec began shaking his head, “promise me you will, Promise Me.” Jace scolded holding out his hand. “I...I promise” Alec whispered placing his hand over the offered one. Jace grasped it and shook it. “A deal is struck” The blonde declared with a loving smile then kissed Alec before letting go of his hand.

With a smirk he continued, “come on dude, this isn’t a Nicholas Sparks novel and I definitely am not Mandy Moore! ..... I am far prettier than her.” He completed loftily , pretending to haughtily flick back his hair with his hand.

Despite himself Alec gave a watery smile watching Jace’s antics.

***********

** AL Age 26  **

And just like that he was gone. 8 years of hopes, dreams, plans just gone, gone, packed up, buried. Buried deep. He had never hurt anyone. Why did the universe punish him like this? “I cannot do it. I cannot fulfill my promise to you. I don’t have the strength. Haunt me if you want to but I cannot honor that promise. I am sorry Jace. I cannot.” He sobbed kneeling by the grave. The pain was too much, so he decided that he wouldn’t ever open his heart again. His career would be his only focus now. That was all he had to live for now.


	2. Chrome Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a fledging so a very slow writer. Sorry for the minuscule chapter lengths.

Work was Alec’s ultimate escape. It forced him to go on. Viciously pulled him out of bed every morning. Even on his worst days he found solace in working because he knew there was someone facing a worse time than him who he could help. In easing another’s pain he found a certain amount of peace. For those few hours of each day memories of all he had lost didn’t haunt him and make his heart ache. 

His family gave him his space as much as they could but only to a certain point. They refused to allow him to wallow and cut himself off from them completely; pushing their way into his self imposed confinement. Poking and prodding at him pulling him out, pushing him to start living again. Especially Izzy, who kept nagging at him that he needed to move on, just like he had promised Jace. She always dredged up that promise; a promise he had made in a moment of weakness. A promise he had made while hoping against hope the treatments would work and he wouldn’t have a need to fulfill it at all.  
Slowly as the years progressed he himself realized that his body had cravings. Cravings that couldn’t be fulfilled by working himself to the bone, cravings that couldn’t be fulfilled by mercilessly attacking a punching bag or by firing a million arrows. Cravings that forced him to finally give in and accompany Izzy on her Friday night jaunts through New York’s popular night spots.  
The first time he let a man touch him he felt dirty and all that they had done was dance, but still he felt dirty. He had jerked away from the man and left hastily unable to stand the closeness because it felt so wrong.  
But Izzy refused to give up so he had let himself be convinced again and again, till one night he had kissed a man and it didn’t feel like he was betraying his heart.  
So then sporadically he started going out sometimes with Izzy sometimes alone to find a willing body for the night. He never tried to get to know them most times even names weren’t exchanged. All that mattered was protection was used and neither were too inebriated to consent.

Family events on the other hand were a completely different ball game altogether. Unless it was just his closest people attending he refused to put in an appearance; same went for company events. His unattached status brought out the well meaning match makers in droves which he absolutely hated. So he made it a point to never put himself in such a situation ever.  
But he unfortunately had to make exceptions to his rule which led him to his present predicament.

Why had he allowed himself to be convinced into coming here, he still couldn’t figure out. Well...actually he did, because letting his little brother and his tiny girlfriend run amok in New York without a chaperone was an extremely bad idea.    
Another college graduation celebration for the Lightwoods had led to this. So now he found himself in the middle of a tremendously loud club, the music throbbing as strobe lights swept over the closely packed writhing bodies.

Years ago a slightly smaller but firm hand would have been tugging at his hand pulling him into the sweaty mass. He still missed that hand. The years hadn’t dimmed the ache he felt every time he entered a club like this.  
The sense of déjà vu was heavy tonight. Another Lightwood graduation celebration was underway. Beginning at the early dinner at a swanky restaurant where two families had gathered. Followed by the youngsters heading out to club hop.

  
There had been two couples back then, all over each other, drunk and oblivious to everything other than their significant other, just like right now. Only difference, tonight he wasn’t a part one of the couples. He was the fifth wheel dragged along by an over enthusiastic brother who had been egged on by a meddling sister, “Alec needs to get laid!” the excuse.  
Frankly, if was being honest, reasons aside he felt glad to be witness to Max’s exuberant happiness which spilled over when he was surrounded by his friends.  
His family, their happiness and keeping them safe was all Alec wanted in his life.

  
He looked around, sipping on his martini leaning back against the bar. This being graduation week the club was packed with youngsters in the early twenties age group. Couples like Max and Clary, Simon and Maia canoodling, groups of girls chatting more than dancing, groups of boys trying to grab the attention of aforementioned girls who were pointedly ignoring them, servers weaving through the crowd trays of cocktails and other liquid libations held high above to avoid them being knocked out of their hand, reserved booths some filled with discarded jackets and designer purses others with clubbers who had already fallen under Morpheus’ spell. 

He stuck out like a sore thumb in this sea of fresh college grads.  
On any other night Izzy’s master plan would have been a grand success, and it had been many times in the past couple of years. But tonight looked bleak because Alec had no wish whatsoever to be tagged as a Dirty Old Man. In another life he had thought; foolishly assumed with conviction that he would never have to sit alone at a bar looking for companionship. He got a hold of himself before his thoughts darkened further and suffocated him. Tonight after all wasn’t about him.  
He caught sight of his brother and saw that Clary was looking somewhat exhausted he hoped that in another 30 minutes tops they would all be hopefully heading out.  
Turning around he stared down at his martini twirling the glass by its stem. He took a small sip but his elbow slipped slightly and a few drops fell on his shirt.  
Snatching up a tissue he quickly dabbed his shirt. As he looked around to figure out where to discard the tissue, a server sidled up to him. Placing a chrome black card which just read ‘Pandemonium VIP’ in front of him said cordially, “Mr Bane’s invitation”.  
A frown creased Alec’s brow. Then his eyes widened as it dawned on him exactly where he was and who was inviting him over. The fifteen year old inside him was performing cartwheels and handsprings in disbelief that he had been handed an invite to meet his teenage crush, the 32 year old him on the other hand realized that most probably he was going to be Bane’s flavor of the night. He shut up the 32 year old, grabbed the fifteen year old’s hand and cartwheeled along.  
Well, well, well seems like the night wasn’t going to be an absolute loss.  
Nodding his head as he picked up the offered card. He replied just as politely, “Lead the way”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... yah! Please review I desperately need a feedback! Just a few words please. Don’t be shy to heavily criticise.


	3. Come Hither.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favor for my little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some major edits in Chapter 2 please do re-read. I hope you like them. :)

Magnus loved reading, it’s was a solitary activity, nobody disturbed him when he was reading. Everyone knew not to interrupt him until Elias ordered for Pizza. This meant Magnus was finally out and about ready to receive appointments.  
Like most production houses he had people who read the scripts that poured into his offices for consideration. Most were outright rejected as they were usually new wine in old bottles.  
Magnus hated tried and tested safe ideas, so just to be doubly sure that anything; be it a series, mini-series, documentary or movie which was going to carry the name High Warlock’s Brew in the credits, he read through the scripts submerging himself in them.  
As they had passed muster from his story selection department he knew they were good but he needed something exceptional to get his hands dirty, figuratively of course. He cherry picked one script every year that he would direct so it had to be unique. So he would put in a set number of hours everyday sipping on mugs of black coffee and nibbling on saltine crackers his only sustenance until he would find - the one. A story that begged to be told.  
Finally, he found it; as he turned over the last page and shut the book he hummed in delight, because as he had been reading the faces of the actors who would be perfect to play these characters had floated into his head without much effort on his part.  
Which he realized was a first for him! Usually after he found a script he would have to almost bang his head against a wall to even come up with half a decent casting for the characters. But that too would change over the course of the auditioning process.  
Punching the intercom he spoke the two words his long suffering assistant had been waiting for, “Found it!” 

******

The auditions had gone awfully, couldn’t even sum up the disaster they had been! The airs the teen actor put on, made him want to punch the kid more than a dozen time. Only Jocelyn’s gently patting hand on his thigh had stopped him from following through.  
Then the actress who he favored to play the lead had arrived with a tonsured head because she was now a born again ... something or the other and even wigs were out of the question as they were against her new ... whatever it was. It was bald or nothing she had declared with a triumphant smirk, Magnus chose nothing before having her figuratively thrown out. The gall of some people!  
He thanked his lucky stars that the rest of the cast and the character actors had come through so he could focus his full attention on the leads.  
His second choice for the teen protagonist was a no brainer. Ofcourse, he would need to prepare a proper apology to convince his protege who had gotten quite huffy when Magnus had overlooked him. So that was almost sorted as well, he hoped.  
All that remained now was the female lead, the mother to the teen protagonist. A character that had not only gravitas but also a ruthlessness to get whatever she wanted to provide for her son. Now that his first choice had to be rejected there was only one other who could do justice to this character. Someone he loathed to be in the same city with let alone the same room. But the Angels of art demand sacrifice so he would have to swallow his ego and bow to the Angel’s demands. 

*****

The encounter had left a vile and bitter taste in his mouth. Oh! The way she had laughed at him when he made the offer still raised his hackles though it had been weeks. Unfortunately, though an exceptional actress her tantrums and other eccentricities had turned her into a pariah. No production house or director in their right mind would hire her because they couldn’t handle her. He hoped because of their history he would be able to handle her better than most others who had tried to work with her in the recent years. He also couldn’t help but wonder for the millionth time whether he had committed a colossal blunder by hiring her.  
Regrettably it was a bit late to recant as the contracts had already been signed and the signing advance had been wired into her accounts as well. So he just needed to bite the bullet and remember to keep a close watch on her while production was underway. She needed to be kept under strict surveillance for everyone’s safety and his own peace of mind.

*******

Which brought him to tonight, filming was scheduled to begin in exactly three weeks from now. In five days he would be flying out to location to oversee the last leg of set up before the majority of the cast and crew flew in. Everything seemed to be running on track. So tonight for once after long last he could enjoy and just let loose. 

He sat on the opulent couch surveying his kingdom per se as he held court at Pandemonium’s VIP section. Three steps higher than the rest of the club. Cordoned off from the masses by the maroon velvet ropes hooked to the brass poles and guarded by two hulking guards, a part of his personal security team. Tonight his club was packed to the bursting college graduation season had brought the kids out in droves. A last hurrah of sorts before they were forced to hunker down and join the daily grind of the rat race to sustain themselves.  
As he took another sip of his Rob Roy his eyes fell on a tall man in an all black ensemble leaning back against the bar. He looked to be in his late 20s and somehow he looked very familiar. His height and definite older age made him stand out from the rest of the much younger club patrons.  
Magnus watched him carefully as the man stood eyes fixed on the young dancers. The club owner hoped this man wasn’t here targeting intoxicated youngsters. His hackles raised because the man seemed to be fixedly looking at a particular someone in the swinging crowd.  
He had half a mind to call one of the bouncers to have the man escorted out when he realized that the man was looking at a particular couple. A dark haired boy and a girl with very bright red hair. And it clicked why he looked so familiar. Magnus had already gained acquaintance of some one who looked very similar. Similar because they were blood.  
Magnus tittered, Clary had been right about a chaperone being there to keep an eye on them during the festivities. The poor girl had literally begged him that he should help chase their tail away and get him occupied otherwise so that Max and she could have a night of privacy. She had also hinted that he would benefit from it as well so he should help for his own gain.  
His biscuit hadn’t been wrong, that was one amazing benefit after all. He would definitely enjoy distracting this chaperone. Lithely getting up he walked out the private door off the right. Quickly climbing up the stairs he went to the managers office and came back into the club once he had acquired what he needed. Beckoning over a server he pointed out the man at the bar in all black nursing a martini and handed over the exclusive invitation. He hoped that it would be accepted ... but then why wouldn’t it be?! He was Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some quips so I know whether I have piqued interest or if I should abandon this project and delete.


	4. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet! 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s incomplete atm bcoz I hit a brick wall of writer’s block after Failform decided to ..... I am so sorry :’(  
> I have some ideas slowly simmering but update maybe a while...

His whole body was vibrating with excitement as he followed the server around the edge of the dance floor. As they neared the VIP section at a slight nod of the server’s head the thick velvet rope was unhooked, then fastened just as quickly and discreetly once they passed through. The volume of the music was softer here as there were no speakers in this section, neither were there strobe lights here, instead the area was softly lit by three Swarovski chandeliers.  
There were antique couches and love seats placed in groupings around dark wood victorian center tables. At the most opulent grouping of furniture Magnus Bane sat surrounded by people who graced billboards and magazine covers. Alec could only stare taking in the exquisite form of the beautiful man his heart beating a mile a minute. Realizing that he was shamelessly ogling the man Alec looked away to try to compose himself before he made an absolute idiot of himself in front of Magnus. His eyes landed on the farthest end of the room on the bar. The bartender was performing elaborate bottle tosses as he mixed and served cocktails but that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the sight of two frightened girls, trapped against the bar counter between two bar stools as a man loomed over them. As he watched the man reached out towards the girl on the right and wound a lock of her hair between his fingers then slowly let it go. If not for the terrified look on the girls’ faces it would have looked like innocent flirting.  
Alec quickly changed direction and headed towards the bar. Ignoring the servers frantic calls.  
Magnus watched as the delightfully tall and enticing man gracefully followed the server towards him. Magnus didn’t miss how the man outright stared at him. He could and would work with that to improve their evening. Max’s older brother was definitely in a class of his own. He imagined that in a decade Max would look something close to the foxy creature approaching him.  
Magnus’s thoughts were interrupted when the man changed trajectory and headed towards the bar. Magnus fumed he did not send out random invites, the man could have had the common courtesy to at least greet him before heading off to drown himself in expensive liquor.  
Unfortunately even though rejected Magnus couldn’t help but ogle the man’s graceful gait and enticing behind. It was lucky that he did because what he saw next made his admiration for the man soar beyond plain physical attraction.  
Alec approached the bar and walked up right behind the man terrorizing the girls. He slipped his arm around the git’s shoulder and planted a sloppy kiss to his temple. The man instantly froze. Doing his best impression of being drunk Alec laid his head on the shorter man’s shoulder and cooed “Shaney Baby take me home I am so drunky wunky.”  
The man literally jumped 4 feet away from him squeaking,”Let Go”, Alec made grabby hands at him letting out a nasal whine “Shaney Baby, don’t leave me! I wanna go home with you.” Watching Alec swaying towards him the man gave one last look at the girls realizing that he was no match for the muscled 6’3” man and ran for his life.  
Alec watched the man escape with a smile then he carefully approached the girls, “Are you ladies okay?”, he enquired gently.  
“Yah! We are great!” The girls squealed laughing raucously, “did you see his face?” Alec nodded smiling back.  
“Do you know him?” The girls suddenly asked as their laughter decreased “Never seen him before in my life” Alec replied with a shrug, “his name IS Shane though” they informed him. Alec’s eyebrows shot up, before he too dissolved into laughter with the girls. After a little more small talk they bid each other goodbye.  
He watched the girls leave, then turned to head back towards where he had last seen Magnus sitting and found himself face to face with Magnus. A gently smiling Magnus.  
“That was an innovative method to get rid of trouble”, Magnus observed with a playful smirk.  
“Hey .... Ummm ... you can get more done with honey than vinegar,” Alec replied timidly.  
“I’m Magnus, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced”, he said swaying gently.  
“Alec...” he stuttered out grinning, his brain activity came to a stand still as he gazed upon the gorgeous God standing in front of him.  
“Join me for a drink” Magnus invited when Alec just stood staring at him with a dopey grin.  
Alec blinked a couple of times shaking himself out of his stupor, “S...sure, okay. Yah...” he replied vigorously nodding his head cursing himself for acting like a starstruck fanboy. 

As they waited for the bartender to hand them their drinks, Magnus enquired, “You’re Max’s eldest sibling?”  
“Yes, How do you kn ....Oh right you know Jocelyn.”  
“And I’m Clary’s Godfather.” Magnus informed him.  
“Seriously? .... How old are you?” Alec blurted out before he could stop himself.  
“I’m sorry! No brain mouth filter.” Alec yelped our his apology staring down at the bar counter scratching at a tiny stain. As if he hadn’t humiliated himself enough stuttering and staring he had to go and insult the man as well. Alec wished for the ground to open and swallow him.  
“I prefer honesty my dear,no need to apologize. And ... I turned forty this past December. In the words of kindergarteners I am 40 n a half years old.” Magnus tittered bumping shoulders with Alec trying to make him comfortable.  
“I’m 32.” Alec whispered. “Last September”  
“September 12th” Alec elaborated.  
“Your birthday?”  
“Yah....” he nodded.  
“I’ll have to remember that,” Magnus said with a smile as he pulled out his phone.  
*Great! Well done dork! You’ve already bored him enough that he’s taken to checking his phone.* Alec thought to himself as he watched Magnus swipe and type on his phone.  
“Done!”, Magnus declared smirking.  
“Done?” Alec enquired with a quizzical frown.  
“Reminder for your birthday this year. I’ll expect an invite to the party ofcourse”, the older man declared firmly.  
“Ofcourse,” Alec agreed though he no longer celebrated it since...  
No tonight isn’t for sinking into depression. Magnus Bane is sitting beside me. Just smile and agree to whatever he says and try to enjoy his attention because they isn’t gonna be another chance like this EVER again.  
“You’ll definitely be the first invitee!” Alec chimed over enthusiastically.  
“Good to know,” the other man replied considering him with a quirked eyebrow and a lopsided smile.  
Once their drinks arrived Magnus turned to Alec, he had just opened his lips when he found himself with an armful of Clary.  
“You made it!” She squealed hugging him tightly.  
“My Dear Biscuit... when have I ever broken a promise I made to you?” he enquired in mock affront once she let him go. “Never Ever Ever.” She shrieked shaking her head vigorously.  
“You are the Best.”clary said softly embracing him again.  
“That I am,” Magnus replied with a nod and a playful nod.  
“Self obsessed!” the red head observed pursing her lips. “Anyway, I see you met Alec...” she said emphasizing Magnus’ companion’s name, “so you think you can distract him while we make our escape.” She asked with a pronounced sad pout and blinked up at him directing her best impression of a sad puppy at him. 

 

While Clary spoke to Magnus, Max had engaged his brother, “So ... big bro how’s your night going so far? Anything or ... ... ... anyone pique your interest?” the younger man asked waggling his eyebrows a wide grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given Alec 6 years as grieving period is that acceptable? Or too soon.


	5. Off Baby Duty

“Izzy put your overnight bag in the car you know”, Max elaborated in a very unsubtle wink-wink nudge-nudge way.

“Uh huh! I see. And why did she do that?” Alec asked hiding his smile as he took a sip of his cocktail.

“Come on big bro”, Max whined

“Why?”

“Because Iwannabealonewithclary....” was the rushed mumbled reply.

“Pardon? louder and slower this time please,” Alec said in his older brother tone tilting his head closer to Max’s mouth.

Max repeated his last words, “Because I ... wanna be .... alone ... with Clary.” Then proceeded to turn a bright red.

“Okay. That can be arranged.” Alec replied.

“You don’t have to pimp me out you know.”

“I would never ....” Max spluttered indignantly.

“Yah! I know,” Alec cut him off, “this has Izzy written all over it. With a red sharpie no less.” He completed shaking his head giving his younger brother a crooked smile.

Reaching into his jacket pocket he held out his key fob.

“The fridge is stocked, there is a stack of menus from everywhere within a 2 mile radius,the guest rooms have fresh sheets  night stands have been stocked and there is no alcohol in the house. Be Safe.I will be back Monday morning. Please do not, I repeat do not burn down my house and more importantly do not enter my bedroom. I will know if you do.” Alec quirked an eyebrow at him as he uttered the last sentence.

Max launched himself at the older man and delivered a smacking kiss on his cheek. “You’re the best brother ever!” he shouted in glee hugging him as tightly as he could. 

Letting go of his brother Max turned and without a warning grabbed Clary by the elbow and dragged her away. The poor girl yelped and stumbled as she was pulled away from her conversation; but she steadied herself and ran off with her boyfriend.

Alec shook his head as he watched Max and Clary head out of the VIP area. He still had to remind himself that despite his behavior Max was already 22 prepping for graduate studies. Same went for his little band of rascals. He still remembered the day he had given Max ‘the talk’ because their parents were away on business and the school had sent home letters that the students needed to be prepped for the sex-ed classes. Now he was offering his boyfriend... God, he felt old! 

“So I assume the kids got what they wanted without much finagling” Magnus observed as he watched his god daughter being unceremoniously dragged away.

 

“Yah! You could say that.” Alec replied as he sipped his cocktail.

 

“Aren’t you scared they’ll trash your place.” the older man asked with a curious frown.

“They’re all good kids. But I have no worries because Maia is there she’s a force to reckon with so she’ll keep them on the straight and narrow.”

“Cheers to that,” Magnus said clinking is glass against Alec’s, “THAT girl is a God sent! Since she scooped up Biscuit’s partner in crime the number of hair brained schemes they have indulged in has significantly gone down.”

“Oh God! Yes! Clary is such a curious cat everything has to be explored and explained even at the cost of bodily harm! How the three of them made it through high school alive, is a mystery! I am so glad to hand over the baby sitting reins to Maia! The girl truly deserves a medal.” Alec responded emphatically.

They both dissolved into laughter.

“You seem very familiar, are you sure we haven’t met before,” Magnus suddenly asked, “and no I am not feeding you a line. I genuinely feel like I’ve met you or at least seen you somewhere before.”

“My mom is a presidential candidature hopeful. All of us kids have had our faces plastered on some or the other daily.”

“No,that’s not it.” Magnus frowned and shook his head.

Squinting his eyes he pointedly looked at Alec biting the inside of his cheek, desperately trying to place him. “It’ll come to me;” he finally said, “anyway now that the kids are squared away how about joining me for dinner and no that wasn’t a line either. I’m genuinely hungry and would appreciate some company. We’ll even split the bill if you so prefer.”

“Sure I’d like that.” Alec responded quickly gulping down the last of his cocktail.

“Which part? The dinner part or the splitting the bill parts?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

“All your parts.” Alec mumbled.

“Oh! Do you now?” Magnus snickered.

“What is wrong with me tonight?” Alec sighed hanging his head in shame.

“If you want my opinion, I think you’re adorable”,Magnus soothed with a smile,

“Now how about we head to someplace quite where we can eat,” he said as the whole club started literally vibrating with the thump of an EDM track

“... and actually hear ourselves think.”

* _and stop with the constant faux pas_ * Alec completed in his head as he followed Magnus and they made their way through the throng of young revelers for the exit out into the warm night.

**To Be Continued ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty much uninspired and came out kinda Meh. Sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Please be gentle.


End file.
